


Through All The Scars

by taevgukkie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anime, Competition, Crying, Deals, Desperation, Gay, Hurt, Injury, Inspiration, Lots of Crying, Love, M/M, Sad, VictUuri, Viktor needs Yuuri, Yoi - Freeform, heartbreak?, iceskating, lovewins, maybe a lot of crying, very desperate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taevgukkie/pseuds/taevgukkie
Summary: [ victuuri ]❝ do you miss being on top of it all? ❞❝ that's the thing... I don't know. ❞Yuuri Katsuki was at the top of the skating world until a horrible landing threatens his career. Leaving the skating world behind, Yuuri Katsuki believes nobody will miss him but he thought wrong.





	1. 1.0

1.0 

 

Yuuri had it all. 

From the beginning, the young Japanese skater was brilliant on ice, capturing the hearts of millions worldwide with his enthralling performances. From a young age he was deemed extremely talented and doused with overflowing talent. Compared to his peers, Yuuri Katsuki skated with pure perfection, hours of practice increasing his overall prowess. 

At age twelve Yuuri's debut was fantastic and mesmerizing, already locking himself in a position of winning every time. Only winning silver once, Yuuri had gold medals decorating his home in Detroit. But when he took the chance of becoming a legend, Yuuri gave up his family to move to Detroit and work alongside Celestino Cialdini. As he grew, both his expertise in skating and appearance increase. He was a living legend by the age of 16 and carried titles around his neck.

Nobody in the world thought anyone could size up to the Japanese skater. Oh how they thought wrong.

Yuuri Katsuki wasn't the only one climbing the ranks. Viktor Nikiforov, a Russian skater, was hanging on his coattails. The silver-haired captivator was at the top, but was never popular until Yuuri shined the light on him. The media made everyone believe Yuuri Katsuki was the one to make this Russian-nobody somebody. Yuuri Katsuki was the one who made Viktor's career matter. In a matter of hours there was already a flurry of controversy between the two skaters. Yuuri had addressed the issue once before retreating back into his endless hours of training. 

But Viktor Nikiforov didn't give a single damn about it. 

Viktor was his own person, and seemed to ignore the comments about how similar he was to the Japanese skater. The Russian skater dominated his junior division since the other man wasn't present in that batch and continued to win a silver and few gold when he moved up to the senior division. Viktor was climbing his way to the top just to get knocked down when Yuuri Katsuki came out of nowhere. 

Fans loved assuming and creating fights about them and making their own opinions of how Viktor reacted. The older skater honestly didn't hate Yuuri in any way. Yuuri beating him every year was just a wake-up call to make him work even harder. Viktor even took it upon himself to control the social media under an anonymous account. It was nothing but a friendly competition to the Russian and it didn't need to be tainted by false accusations.

Viktor indeed loved competing against Yuuri and seeing him at the events. Occasionally would the two competitors talk. Sometimes the encounter would be a quick transition between rooms or interviews or a simple greeting or good luck before performances. Each time they spoke, Viktor would watch the Japanese skater walk away, his blue eyes followed him until he turned the corner. He'd replay the conversation in his head, pondering for a second before continuing to his desired destination. Viktor noticed the fading Japanese accent in Yuuri's voice and how it's delicate tone matched his skating. Whenever he interacted with him, he always discovered a difference in them. Viktor assumed the only thing that wasn't different was how they both kept each other going in the world of skating. His thoughts did go further but it didn't touch strange boundaries. 

Viktor wouldn't call it an attraction but a simple interest in the younger man. Before Yuuri came along, Viktor didn't know if anyone would ever beat him. He sort of lost his own drive. When he first saw Yuuri perform on the ice and achieve scores higher than Viktor's own, he knew he found his match.  Having Yuuri there on the podium above him gave him an even stronger drive to keep going. Viktor wanted to surprise more people and Yuuri wanted to seduce. It was simple as that. Viktor could keep going as long as Yuuri was there. 

He never thought it would ever end but it did.

 

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

KING OF THE SKATING WORD, YUURI KATSUKI, SUFFERS CAREER THREATENING ACCIDENT!

WILL HE GET BACK ON THE ICE?

written by Ingrid Harrison

Yesterday at the 2011 Grand Prix Final, top figure skater Yuuri Katsuki of Japan suffers a horrible fall during his free skate program. Katsuki was first place overall with a score of 110.98 in his short program and was into his second half of his FS performance. He was performing his famous quad flip when he over-rotated and tried to save it. Katsuki landed on the ground with a hard blow. He was quickly escorted off the premises to the nearest hospital when he was found unconscious. His family from Japan flew to Quebec City, Canada to stay with him. 

Update on Yuuri Katsuki's condition: The Japanese figure skater has a bad fracture on his right arm, which he had landed on during the fall. He needs surgery to fix this break. He is currently unconscious and on pain medication but is fine in terms of breathing conditions. We have no word from his family if he will return. 

COMMENTS (1,456):

katsukifan132: is he okay??? ;-;

bellakatsuki<3: he broke his arm :( I hope he can get back on ice! he skidded really bad... #prayforkatsuki

faunashane: it sucks that he's hurt..now the medal belongs to Viktor -.- #prayforyuri

nikifanvitya: VIKTOR DESERVES IT! he did his quad flip better than YUURI!

faunashane: Yuuri did a total of THREE quad flips! Viktor only did TWO! 

viktorbaeforov: honestly i dont know.. they're both talented! #prayforkatsuki

nikifanvitya: you shouldn't call yourself a fan smh!

katsukifan132: guys we shouldn't fight! yuuri will recover and we hope he will come back! #prayforkatsuki

[anonymous] write your comment:__________________

 

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Viktor scrolled through every site possible, reading up on Yuuri's condition. He didn't know why his chest swelled each time he pulled up an article, quickly scanning it to see if Yuuri had announced anything. The surge of desperation clawing at his mind, the wanting of Yuuri to be there growing. He was completely frustrated, almost wanting to throw his phone off his spot on the couch. He wanted to know everything, yet the Japanese skater wouldn't reveal anything.  

"неисправимый!" Viktor shouted, startling Georgi and Mila, who were visiting his apartment. The red-head stared at him, an eyebrow raised in question. 

"What's so 'hopeless' Viktor?" Georgi asked cooly, reaching for a bottle champagne on the table. Viktor sighed, making room for Mila as she hopped over his couch. The Russian skater shook his head, switching his phone off and setting it on the stool below him. Georgi and Mila came by his apartment after practice frequently. Viktor sometimes didn't mind but the eleven year-old and seventeen year-old could annoy the hell out of him. Keeping a small fake smile on his face, he watched Mila pull one of his blankets over herself as she switched on the sports channel on his tv.

"He's upset because his little inspiration is G.O.N.E." Mila chuckled, Georgi laughing along with her. 

"He's not gone. He's just on a medical leave." Viktor answers, leaning against the couch, turning his body around so he could pay attention to Georgi. He watched the seventeen year-old pour a little champagne in a normal glass and fill the rest of it with water, drinking the concoction afterwards. Viktor gave Georgi a quick weird look before turning around to watch whatever was playing. It was quiet in the apartment except for the low volume of Russian sports commentator, neither of them spoke for a moment. 

Georgi made a loud noise after finishing the glass, setting it back on the counter with a loud slam. Viktor closed his eyes, hoping the glass wasn't broken. He wasn't ready to clean the mess Georgi made and possibly take him to the ER if he touched the glass wrong.

"He'll come back Viktor. Just wait." Georgi turned on the sink, the echoing of rushing faucet water overpowered the tv.

"He's getting a metal rod inserted in him! Whatcha expect Vitya?" Mila casted a funny glance at Viktor, earning a teasing eye-roll from the silver-haired man. Georgi turned off the water, scampering over to sit with them. 

"You better be right." Viktor scooted again so Georgi can join them.

"Oh you know I'm right Vitya." Mila laughed, getting a snort out of Georgi and Viktor. The rambunctious little girl eased herself into Viktor's couch, confident with her statement.

"Now who's ready to watch The Cranes Are Flying?" Viktor offers, receiving a cheer from the little girl and a squeal from Georgi. 

 

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

 

Viktor waited three years for Yuuri to return. In those long three years Viktor won gold medal after gold medal, smiling into the camera with as much fake happiness as possible. In those long three years Viktor's passion deteriorated slowly. The Russian didn't know how long the other man needed to recover. His frustration was quite enormous and shown through practices when combined with his stubbornness. Viktor continued surprising the crowd and maintained his seat at the top of the skating world, waiting every day and every hour for Yuuri to come by and take his crown off. Viktor actually wanted Yuuri to come and take the crown off from his head, smirking at him and taking his seat, pushing Viktor down on the pedestal of the skating world. 

Nobody came close to Viktor. Nobody tried to test Viktor. Nobody tried to overthrow Viktor. It went like that for a dreadful three years. 

The media calmed down on Yuuri a year after he was discharged from the hospital in November. Viktor had followed every media site, reading on Yuuri's condition and hoping rumors of him returning were true. He wanted Yuuri to come back and watch the other man's performance score skyrocket after watching him perform. He grew desperate for answers, excited when his phone ringed with a notification, just to be disappointed when it was about something else. 

Even Yakov realized Viktor's half-hearted performances even if the silver-haired man covered it up well for the public eye. Yakov had asked Mila and Georgi what was wrong with him, both of the skaters giving him insufficient answers. He decided to ignore that and continue working with the stubborn-as-ever man and with his new pupil: Yuri Plisetsky. 

They left Viktor to sulk, never bothering to discuss his feelings. They didn't know Viktor's passion was lowering every time he enters a season without Katsuki.

 

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

 

Another two years passed and Viktor had just turned twenty-six. He had finished another two years of skating with all gold, fake smiles and forced happiness. His drive was drier than a town with a drought, his happiness dwindling. Viktor knew the people watching him were beginning to predict whatever he was going to do, loosing traces of surprise each event. He failed what he pride himself in. He lost the person who made him so happy to attend a competition. 

Viktor was lonelier. Mila was indulged into her own career now that she was sixteen. Georgi was so hell-bent on defeating Viktor but that goal was always pushed aside due to his new girlfriend.  They no longer visited his apartment every day. Those visits went from frequent to rare. The only times they'd all hang out were Viktor's birthday and the occasional non busy days that were rarer than Katsuki Yuuri coming back. 

Viktor was already used to coming home to a quiet house, half-heartedly shouting "I'm home" to the empty space which used to be occupied with people there to welcome him. He'd hang his coat on the rack, and go to the kitchen to grab a mug of much-needed coffee before retiring to the couch to watch his all time favorite movie. Viktor stops in between, switches the screen off and checks his phone for any new updates. It's been five years since they've updated on Yuuri's condition. He didn't know why he expected a post. 

People have already forgotten about Yuuri. All except Viktor. Yuuri's fan clubs were shut down and fans retreated away from skating now that their idol was gone. Viktor watched all of this happen with his very eyes. Yuuri's era was over and Viktor had replaced him. The Russian didn't like replacing someone who had been greater than him. He didn't like the empty feeling in his stomach when someone said he was the best skater of all time when he truly wasn't. Viktor was surprised himself that people never caught on to his half-hearted performances. They did stop being surprised though. Viktor's drive was completely gone.

Viktor didn't even know if Yuuri was recovered. He was getting ready to go to an event in Japan later that week and he wasn't sure if Yuuri went back home after being missing for years. For a brief moment Viktor thought about what if he went back home to his own family. He was away for a way longer time than Yuuri and he hasn't seen them in ages. Sighing, Viktor leaned against his couch, closing his eyes. He didn't even have a family to go home to. Maybe he'd try to call them someday. That someday might turn into never with his forgetfulness. 

In the dim and quiet apartment, Viktor tried to fall asleep, his thoughts creating a war in his mind. He was going to Japan and he may even see if Yuuri was there. The Russian could even go to Yuuri's home and tell him the whole world misses him even though that was a white lie. 

Jerking up with the disability to sleep, Viktor let out a ragged breath. He needed inspiration to refill his drive. He just didn't know how to get it. 

 

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

 

"You excited Vitya? You should be happy I came along!" Mila trotted beside him, a big childish smile on her face. Viktor felt at ease with Mila around. She was like a sister he never had. It was too bad that he never saw her that much now she's competing in the senior division and tends to stay at the competition location a little longer. 

"It's great you came back from America early this time. You've been overstaying your welcome lately." Viktor replied, continuing to walk forward in the sea of press with his black sunglasses as a crappy excuse for a disguise. 

"I'm not overstaying! I'm having fun with the americans there! Especially those ballet girls." Mila winked playfully at Viktor, getting a little laugh out of him. It had been a long time since Viktor laughed genuinely. His whole career seemed so fake after Yuuri's accident and the loss of his drive. 

"I don't need to know about your dating life Mila. You're only sixteen." Viktor knew he might of sounded like a dad right now but he tried to be a little playful. He was stuck in an abyss of quietness and no interaction with people he enjoyed for a while. His people skills were rustier than Yakov's dating life.

"I don't need to know about your obsession Vitya. You're only twenty-six." Mila mimicked with a high pitched impression of Viktor. Viktor lifted his glasses up slightly, pretending to be offended. He watched Mila's face go from playful to scared straight, making him nearly barreling over in laughter. Mila caught onto the joke, rolling her eyes as she punched Viktor's shoulder.

"You're making me sound old Mila." Viktor croaked, the younger girl shrugging with a smirk on her face. 

"You are. Look at those hideous bags forming." Mila snorted. Viktor knew he wouldn't be able to hide that from her. He spent a few days pulling off all-nighters trying to figure out how to refill his drive and surprise his fans once more. It was a very frustrating process that led to the death of a few pens.

"Look, there's Yakov! He looks older. I think you should go now. The skaters are probably warming up already. Go surprise them Vitya!" Mila shoved him forward, walking away before Viktor could respond. 

'If only she knew' he thought to himself as he approached his fuming coach. Yakov stared him down, perhaps thinking of ways to rip apart the silver-haired boy. Viktor already knew Yakov expected him to go to the skaters' area and get ready. Viktor gestured to his right, mimicking the 'lady's first' stunt. Yakov rolled his eyes and was already walking away. Viktor chuckled to himself, following the old man.

For a brief second he saw him. On his way to the back room he could of sworn he had seen Yuuri walking beside an older woman who could of been his sister. Viktor paused for a second, trying to find him amongst the crowd that was building up.

"I'm not in the mood to get interviewed Vitya! Move!" Yakov hissed, snapping the silver-haired boy out of his trance. Viktor glanced back at Yakov and again at Yuuri, already loosing the body in the overload of people. His shoulders slumped as he responded with a quiet yes, thus following his coach to the back.

The second Viktor entered, the other skaters he was going against jerked their head to him, all of them paused for a second before continuing their own business. He recognized all the people in there but he didn't know a few of their names. He obviously knew Christophe Giacometti and he recognized the guy who was obsessed with his sister, Georgi, the Canadian guy with the finger movements, and the mysterious Korean guy with the eyebrows. 

He took a spot on the empty bench, removing his sunglasses and setting his duffle beside him and taking out his ice-skates. Viktor didn't realize Yakov walked off to speak to another coach and Christophe Giacometti sit on the opposite side of him. Viktor was about to slip his foot into his skates, but Chris startled him with his breath near his ear.

"Oh! Chris! Didn't see you right there!" Viktor scooted an inch away, hastily putting his boots on while trying to talk to his Swiss friend. 

"Did you see that Yuuri Katsuki guy? I overheard a few reporters spotting him with some ballet star." Chris mentioned, the little bell in Viktor's brain rung at the mention of Yuuri. The Russian skater dropped his boot, getting an odd look from the Swiss skater.

"Are you-"

"Yuuri Katsuki is here? Is he okay?" Viktor asked a little to eager, almost creeping out Chris. Viktor realized his spasm of weirdness, the Russian man composed himself again and picked up his fallen boot. He continued to tie his skates on, his neck heating up from the unusual outburst. 

"I'm guessing you are a fan of him too! Well they're trying to catch an interview with him. It's been five years and he shows up now!" Chris chuckles, his swiss accent seemingly even stronger today. Viktor remembered it to be a little more toned down but he hasn't spoken with him in awhile. So many things can change in a span of time.

"Oh. Well I'm all laced up and the bells about to ring. Let's go warm up shall we?" Viktor grinned, clapping Chris on the back before getting up and stomping to the door. Viktor wanted to find Yuuri more than ever. If he finds Yuuri in a good condition he can probably strike up a conversation with him and ask if he'll return. Yuuri could be the key of regaining his drive. The bell rung in the skater area, signaling it was time to warm up. 

Viktor followed along with the other skaters, wanting the whole event to end so he can find Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor focused this time while skating, not accidentally running into other competitors or flubbing a single jump because he was too deep in thought. Warm ups had flown  by quicker than he had imagined and Viktor was the first to get out. It wasn't even Viktor's turn yet he was already in the skater area practicing his gestures. Viktor knew Yakov had noticed his quick change of mood easily. The Russian coach rose an eyebrow as Viktor practiced again for the first time in five years. Yakov rose both eyebrows when the camera started to pan on Viktor's movements. Viktor tried to kill time by practicing and he certainly had hoped it would work. He  knew it would surprise Yakov since the old man would tell him to practice and Viktor ignored him back then. Time flew as Viktor's heart swelled with happiness knowing that he surprised the audience and his own coach. 

Miraculously it was already Viktor's turn.  After Chris stepped off the ice and greeted Viktor with a simple good luck, Viktor went onto the ice, gliding on the floor with ease. He felt a new emotion he couldn't quite name inside of him as he greeted the spectators. Viktor took his spot on the ice, waiting for his song to play. His theme this year was oddly inspiration and he had chosen a great soft melody for his short program. It was a song Yuuri would have chosen if he was still competing. 

The thought of Yuuri stayed in his head as he begun his routine, his strides slow and short which were soon to change into quicker and longer movements. He skated backwards, moving into a spread eagle to change his position on his skates, his motions careful and supposed to make you never turn your head. 

Viktor's arm movements were slow and fluid, his skating was just as captivating as the emotion he let out on each step. It was silent in the arena, the people were on the edge of their seats as they were intrigued with Viktor's completely different pace. Viktor tried to pour out every single drop of inspiration left inside of him as he skated.

He was lost in the music, aware that Yuuri was watching him at the very moment. Viktor tried to show specifically him that he needed him back on the ice in his performance, making Viktor alter his routine slightly. Viktor launched himself into a combo of a triple salchow and double toe-loop. The crowd cheered as Viktor landed it perfectly with one leg in the air.

Viktor brought his leg down, beginning a step sequence. He brought his arms close to him and brought them out like he was giving them something. Viktor was giving them his inspiration and whatever he could scavenge from deep inside of him. Viktor prepared for a quadruple salchow, landing it perfectly and earning another loud applause. 

Viktor continued with his routine, enticing the crowd with his flawless performance. He looked like he was born for the ice in the program with his fluent movements and amazing form. Viktor achieved another combo and brought himself to a sit spin, bringing himself up into a scratch spin afterwards. He craved for the awed sounds coming from the audience as he became a blur on ice and transitioned into a layback spin. Viktor released from his spins, nearly dizzy from how fast he went. 

With the last of his energy for the second half, Viktor got ready for a quad flip. But the second he was about to jump, he saw a single audience member get up from the crowd and exit. Viktor's eyes widened as he realized it was Yuuri and he nearly screwed up the landing to his jump. Viktor skated to his end position, ending with his arms in the air like he was revealing himself to everyone. 

As usual, he got a loud cheer. In the back of his head while he breathed heavily was that Yuuri left and he needed to get to him quick.

After sitting at the kiss and cry for what seemed like hours, Viktor finally chased after Yuuri. He was running barefooted, trying to find the Japanese skater and demand answers. Viktor ran down every hallway just to get to the front of the stadium, his breathing jagged after all the intense sprinting.

Before him he saw the living legend himself: Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor watched from a safe distance, happiness blooming in his heart to see that Yuuri was alright. He was so used to Yuuri in his ideal body figure but the Yuuri now had gained a few pounds, loosing the figure skating body every girl used to crush on. He was a little heavy on the sides and probably on the front but his thick clothing could have made you think otherwise. 

The Yuuri in front of him lacked the slicked back hair and now owned a pair of blue rimmed glasses. Viktor realized this Yuuri had removed his sexual appeal over the years and lowered himself into a new look that certainly indicates he's separating himself from his golden days. The Russian didn't understand why Yuuri wouldn't keep his body if he was going to return to the ice some day. 

 

Viktor noticed that Yuuri was staring at a five year-old poster of himself on the wall amongst other popular Japanese skaters. The Yuuri in front of the poster was completely different no doubt. Viktor wondered if this Yuuri was still capable of skating. The yearning for information churned Viktor's stomach as he approached the Japanese skater. It took a bunch of confidence to walk up to him, the Russian skater not knowing why he lacked the confidence that he always had. 

 

"Yuuri?" Viktor murmured, nearly scaring the boy in front of him. Yuuri turned around, jumping a little at the sudden sight. Viktor was confused why Yuuri didn't remember him automatically when they've been sharing the podiums for years. 

 

"Y-yeah? That's me. Are you a fan? I don't think I have that much any more." Yuuri chuckled uneasily, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. Being called a 'fan' made Viktor feel a pang in his heart. Did the Japanese skater really forget about him? Did he not remember that he used to smile down at Viktor in a way that made Viktor even more determined to beat him? 

 

"I'm Viktor Nikiforov. The Russian skater." Viktor corrected him, watching Yuuri closely for a reaction. Yuri removed his hand from his neck and stuck it in one of his pockets, his lips forming an 'o' shape. There was no flare of recognition in Yuuri's dark eyes. He truly did forget him. 

 

"I can hear your accent. It's pretty thick. Well then Viktor, it's nice to meet you." Yuuri grinned, quickly pulling a hand out to adjust his glasses on his nose. Viktor blinked, shocked and a little confused that Yuuri had forgotten. He was pretty sure Yuuri must have kept up with the skating world and Viktor was always a headline that's unable to miss. Viktor expected his name to be etched into the Japanese skater's head.

"Oh," The silver-haired man was caught off guard with his thoughts. "Well then. You were an amazing skater back then. You used to beat me every time." Viktor blurted out, not knowing why his throat was tightening. He expected Yuuri to know him and the clueless look on Yuuri's face told him otherwise.

"That was a long time ago, pardon me that I've forgotten." Yuuri apologizes, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment. Even forgetful Viktor could remember five years ago. Viktor wondered what Yuuri was doing during that span of years to forget his career.

"Are you returning to the ice?" Viktor meant to be a little sympathetic but the words came out in  a snap. Yuuri looked a little shaken, probably confused why he was all of a sudden rude. Viktor's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before turning into a small smile. He didn't want to lash out on him. Viktor hadn't lashed out in ages and Yuuri didn't deserve his bottled up rage. 

 

"No, n-no I'm not. I'm retired." Yuuri answered, taking a glance at his old poster.

"You're only twenty-two!" Viktor objected, the Japanese skater avoiding his eyes.

"I know." Yuuri whispered. The Russian looked down at his feet, controlling his outburst. Viktor wanted to tell him he has to come back. He wanted Yuuri to come back because nobody has challenged him in five years. He wanted Yuuri to tell him he was kidding and that he'd return the following year. He wanted so many things but he knew he wouldn't get it. Viktor was never told "no" before. 

 

"Vitya! Yakov is blowing fuses! The medal ceremony will begin." Viktor recognized Mila's voice from anywhere. Looking up at Yuuri, who was turned away from him, Viktor left without a word, disappointment and a feeling of sadness in his chest. He walked away from Yuuri,  disappointed with the outcome.

 

Millions of thoughts flowed through his mind while he joined Mila to go to a podium he didn't want to stand on. The auburn-haired girl didn't question him as they walked side by side. Viktor knew he didn't want to stand on a podium without Yuuri. He thought of ways to get the Japanese skater back on the ice. Viktor missed the challenge of the skating world  and the inspiration that Yuuri fueled him with.

"You won gold already Vitya." Mila broke their silence, assuming Viktor wasn't listening anyways. "Your feet must be cold. You're sockless and showing off your bruises." The girl sighed, giving up on cheering up her companion.

Viktor did acknowledge her attempts, but nothing would make him feel better. When the two came to the big double doors of the rink, Viktor vowed to himself one thing: he'd get Yuuri back on the ice and get his inspiration back.

The idea that popped up in his head was completely risky, but it was doable.


	2. 2.0

2.0

I'm really going to do this?

Viktor considered his plan for hours, delving into the night and into the peak of sunlight to decide whether he'd actually take part in this excursion. Unable to make up his own mind, Viktor would pack and upack his things, still unsure with his decision. 

 

He already purchased the plane tickets overnight and quickly ordered them for the next day before he'd hesitate. Now he was supposed to be at the airport in a few hours for his flight to Hasetsu, Japan. 

 

It took a bit of article diving to figure out where Yuuri was. Luckily Viktor was able to find out where he came from and once he did he purchased a ticket for first class right away. He was fortunate enough to be able to get a seat since last minute ticket purchases were not supposed to be very lucky. 

 

Viktor also had another problem. He didn't own a car whatsoever or even had practice in driving. All his life he either walked to places for leisure or called a cab when he wasn't feeling it. When he was sixteen he never got around to going to a DMV since his days consisted of practice after practice. Viktor didn't even know if Georgi or Mila had accomplished their own tests as they were more busy than him. 

 

Sighing, Viktor collapsed on his couch, eyeing the suitcases he had half-packed. He hadn't counted the days he spent up all night but he knew his face probably looked horrible. Viktor did not expect his plan to be so time consuming at all. He thought he could throw together a suitcase of clothes and buy a ticket and call it a night. However, it did not go that way.

He had to pack for a full year, buy whatever plane ticket he could get at this point, convert his Russian currency to Japanese currency, and tell Yakov that he's taking the season off. Viktor only achieved two out of four tasks so far and he was already tired. Who knew planning a travel could be so difficult?

While rubbing his tired eyes, Viktor's phone buzzed in his pants pocket. Pulling out the annoying device, Viktor didn't bother to check the caller ID. The Russian skater answered the call with an exhausted "hello".  Almost at the exact same time, Yakov's booming voice nearly broke Viktor's eardrums. Out of instinct, Viktor moved his phone a good ten inches away from his ear as the old man spoke in fast angry Russian. 

 

"Why didn't you come to practice? Are you skipping? Come here now Viktor! You stubborn ass!" Yakov shouted in his native tongue. Sleepy Viktor only heard "stubborn" and "skipping", his brain nearly shutting down automatically from sleep deprivation.

"Eh?" Viktor yawned, Yakov's voice drowning out. With half-lidded eyes, Viktor wanted to sleep so badly. He nearly forgot that Yakov was on the phone, cursing him out with every single Russian vulgar word he can think of. 

 

"Viktor, where are you? I'm getting Georgi to pick you up." Yakov's voice lowered after a great five minutes of yelling. Viktor sneezed, snapping himself awake again. The silver-haired man didn't realize he was half asleep. Getting a better grip on the phone and clearing his dry throat, he began to answer. 

 

"No need for a pick up Yakov. I'm taking a break this season." Viktor yawned again, counting the seconds until Yakov blew up again. 

 

"WHAT? VIKTOR NIKIFOROV GET YOURSELF OVER HERE YOU SELFISH IDIOT!" The rest of the old coach's dialogue was cut off when Viktor switched off his phone, setting it on the stool below him. With an obnoxious yawn and an over-exaggerated stretch, the Russian man decided to continue his little idea before he'd fall asleep again. 

 

                                                                          ▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

The moment he got off the plane, Viktor felt a weight lift from his chest, suddenly the feeling of leaving the skating world for a year faded with each step. As he continued through the small airport of Hasetsu, Viktor's step was a little more self-assured each time. The small pieces of regret were buried underneath the joy of being there where his ex-competitor retired to. 

 

He didn't realize it was early in the morning once he stepped out once the cold morning coastal breeze greeted him generously. The Russian removed his earbuds from around his ears, immediately noticing the sound of seagulls cawing. The small detail reminded him of Saint Petersburg and how he heard the seagulls whenever he walked to the rink. A pang of homesickness unexpectedly hit the Russian skater but he knew there was no turning back. If he did return out of cowardice, Yakov would have punished him with a nice long lecture of screaming.

With an elated sigh, Viktor continued walking, his suitcase dragging behind him. He tried to think about what he was going to do now, but whatever promising idea was cut short from the annoying sound of the suitcase against the rocky concrete. 

 

The Russian continued walking, the distance to Yu-topia Katsuki not bothering his long legs. He had found the location when he was about to board the plane, automatically linking the hot spring's name to Yuuri's own. The amount of internet exploration hours Viktor had indulged in was completely embarrassing if his friends had found out. He already seemed obsessed enough.

When the sign appeared, Viktor sprinted, ignoring his tightening chest to go even faster. Approaching the hot springs, Viktor took a moment to stand in front of the place, taking in deep breaths. Millions of "what ifs" traveled through his mind, his heart constricted as he made his final steps into the home of Yuuri Katsuki.

"Welcome to Yu-topia Katsuki!" An older woman greeted him, Viktor returned the kind welcome with a smile. The short woman turned away from what she was doing to acknowledge her customer, her eyes suddenly widening at the realization of who he was.

"Viktor? Oh my, follow me." It didn't shock Viktor that the woman knew him since he was already used to being called out. He decided to follow the short woman with short brown hair and glasses. Viktor thought the woman looked a little like Yuuri, the consideration of her being his mom being a possibility.

 

"You shouldn't really be here but who am I to say so? Yuuri's not here, he's off with Minako buying sake. You should try it but I'm not sure it'll level up to Russian beverages!" The woman chuckled, leading Viktor through a hallway and into a little room. He hadn't asked for a room yet this woman already led him to one. Viktor uttered a "thank you" in his best Japanese, his pronunciation off due to his thick accent. He found Yuuri's mom quite interesting to be around, but the thought of Yuuri being with a girl shook him. His heart eased a little in his chest but Viktor could not deny the bubbles of unusual anger sizzling in him.

 

"I'm silly for not introducing myself. I'm Hiroko Katsuki, Yuuri's mom. I noticed your baggage so here's a spare room! We can discuss your business here later but feel free to roam around the hotsprings!" Hiroko grinned, the smile almost identical to Yuuri's. Viktor nodded, fumbling with his words to reply in Japanese. He already burdened Yuuri's mom the second he got there and he listened to her struggle in English. 

 

"Thanks again. Yes, I will give an explanation later." Viktor tried to cover up his failure with a big smile. He had listened to a crash course in Japanese over the plane ride, hoping to speak good enough. Unfortunately his hopes were crushed and he could barely say a Japanese word without screwing it up with his accent.

 

"You don't need to speak Japanese, Viktor. I need to brush up on my English anyways. I think there's a robe in there for the hotsprings. I'll try and get things done so we can chat over some tea." Hiroko waved goodbye as she disappeared down the hallway, getting back to her job. Viktor took a look around the room, the only things occupying it was a bed, filled bookshelf, a glass coffee table, a ballerina picture in a big brown frame, and a green couch with a lamp hanging above it. 

 

Viktor set his suitcase by the couch, taking off his unneeded coat and scarf. His room was heated, making him sweat in his getup. Viktor ran a hand through his sweaty hair, leaving it slicked back like how Yuuri used to do it. The Russian didn't fear the upcoming chat with Yuuri's mother very much. With his abrupt coming, she did deserve an answer of what he was going to do. What confused the silver-haired man was that Yuuri's mother remembered him clearly and didn't need an introduction like Yuuri had needed. 

 

The hotness of the room muffled his thoughts; the heating system there was almost on full blast unlike how Viktor preferred his heating conditions at half way. Taking off his beige sweater, the Russian man stood shirtless and sweaty in his room, contemplating if should get into a hot bath in the middle of winter. Viktor took the chance and quickly stripped down, hastily tying the green robe around his naked body. With one last glance of his new room for the next year, Viktor went out, making his way to the onsen. 

 

Viktor tried to pass through the main room without coming into contact with another person, fearing to continue into a Japanese conversation. Almost making it half way through while making quick tightening adjustments to his robe, a man stopped him mid way. A man with a red bow tie.

"You must be the man Hiroko was telling me about." He said in fluent Japanese, his stare shook Viktor. He waited for a response out of the Russian but Viktor didn't know how to say "Yes, that's me" in the man's native tongue.

"You don't have to speak my language Viktor Nikiforov. Now tell me, why are you here?" The man asked, leaning forward to intimidate the Russian. Viktor assumed this man was Yuuri's father by the little defensive snap that he probably just imagined. Viktor's eyes diverted to the tv screen, ignoring the man's questioning glare.

"I'm supposed to be there." Viktor pointed at the tv, his voice barely audible. The Russian lowered his lingering finger, his previous intention being overtaken by a single channel. His eyebrows furrowed as the camera zoomed into one of his old competitors: Jean-Jacques Leroy. Viktor only remembered the Canadian skater's name because of the little banner at the bottom of the screen. The silver-haired man had called Yakov that he was taking a break during the week they were supposed to fly to the American Skate. That was the event that was broadcasting right at this very moment and Viktor wasn't present. 

 

 

"I was wondering why you're here and not competing. There wasn't any new articles." Yuuri's dad chuckled, suddenly nice. Viktor realized he was probably just imagining things due to his failed Japanese conversation and the out of nowhere entrance. Viktor relaxed, his shoulders drooping a little bit while he watched JJ. 

 

"I surprised the world didn't I?" Viktor chuckled uneasily, not expecting Yuuri's dad to laugh along with him. 

 

 

"Yes, yes you did. I'm Toshiya. I see you're getting ready to use the hotspring. I won't hold you back! You're quite the daredevil to go out there in the cold!" Toshiya waved Viktor off, excusing him from their small conversation. Viktor grinned, taking one last look at the tv before exiting. 

 

He did not miss the "he's just like Viktor Nikiforov! Wherever that man is!" escaping the mouth of the commentator.

 

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

 

 

Viktor did not expect the outside weather to be so cold. The man hadn't realized how fast time passed since he got there. It was already close to afternoon when he arrived at the onsen. The cold winter air of Hasetsu brushed across his bare skin as he lowered himself into the hot spring, his icy skin instantly heating up in contact with the warm water. Viktor relaxed against the edge of hotspring, letting the warmth of the water eliminate the traces of coldness.

While attempting to relax, the bothering words of the commentator replayed in his mind, his eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance.  He was never irritated when people compared him to Yuuri and he wasn't sure if Yuuri felt the same. Viktor disliked how they decided to compare him to JJ the moment he wasn't present. He had no clue why they indirectly replaced JJ with him when Viktor was sure to return the following season. The Russian knew that comment will get lost once he reappears. 

 

Putting aside his uncomfort with the statement, he thought about Yuuri and how close he was to seeing him. That day when they met in the cup of Japan almost made him give up on the younger man. Even though their exchange was disappointing, Viktor didn't fail to notice Yuuri's longing glances at his old poster. Viktor was also quite observant with Yuuri's appearance. The Japanese skater lacked the perfect body and the sexual appeal now that he was off ice. Viktor let his mind travel, pondering on whether that would happen to him

'Don't be silly! You can't actually put that much weight on that fast!' Viktor thought, making himself sink deeper into the hot water until his chin barely touched the surface. It was physically impossible anyways as Viktor didn't gain weight easily. The Russian man had to put actual effort into gaining a few pounds and keeping the newly gained weight. The thought of losing his sex appeal wasn't really impossible and could happen at any time...

 

Nearly submerged into the water, Viktor sat up fast, splashing water out of the hotspring. The idea of sitting in the onsen and diving into his hell of a mind did not interest him any more. Getting up and instantly meeting the freezing air, Viktor reached for his green robe, tying it around his waist quickly. With a drenched hand, he ran his wet fingers through his hair, making the platnium locks stick up in weird places.

Viktor left the onsen, grabbing a white towel on the way back into the onsen hotel. While wiping his wet face, Viktor opened the doors to the hotel, not expecting a series of the Japanese languaged thrown around in hushed tones. The Russian was greeted with unexpectancies upon his arrival. He still had to adjust to the mini-heartattacks that occured every so often. 

This time, it wasn't a small heart attack. It seemed like a full-on stroke to Viktor when his own eyes meet the ones of his inspiration. The Russian knew he probably looked unpresentable with his hair slicked back hair with flyaway strands and a half-falling green robe exposing his right shoulder. This was not the meeting he rehearsed through over and over in his mind. 

 

"Viktor?!" Yuuri sputtered, his arms flailing around him. "Y-you're supposed to be in the tv! Skating! W-what are you doing here?" His old competitor was completely confused, his rapid forgotten memories somehow resurfaced in his brain. Viktor was stumped, not understanding how Yuuri knew him now and not at the cup of Japan. Yanking his robe up his shoulder,  Viktor casted him an unhappy grin, hidden underneath his bright smile. 

 

"I'm here to get you back on the ice Yuuri." Viktor amusingly watched Yuuri's confusion change to alarm for a split second, disappearing into a loatheful frown at the mention of ice. 

 

"That's not going to happen." Yuuri scoffed, turning on his heel and disappearing into the hallway Viktor once walked in. Viktor watched the younger man walk into the darkness of the hall, closing the door to wherever he went loudly. Baffled by the reaction, Viktor was confident Yuuri was looking at that poster with a wanting to return. The Russian man grew unsure whether he interpreted that wrong or something had happened while he was gone. 

 

"I think my work can be held back for a moment. Let's have our little talk now Viktor." Hiroko sighed, tossing her rag on the table and patting a spot in front of her. "I think we need some privacy for now." Viktor watched as Toshiya and two woman filed out of the room, heading somewhere he had no clue about. 

 

"Care for a cup of sake Viktor?" Viktor didn't get a choice. Hiroko was already pouring him a cup. The silver-haired man went to sit in front of Yuuri's mother, needing as much answers as he could get. For the first time in five years he finally gets the answers he deserved.

 

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔ 

 

"I'm sorry about Yuuri's little outburst. Ice skating is a very sensitive topic after his accident." Hiroko watched Viktor take a sip of the lukewarm cup of sake, waiting for his reaction. Once the liquid entered his mouth it tasted like white wine, but drier. Viktor's head buzzed the second the alcoholic part of the drink swirled in his head, the Russian stopped himself before he could go loopy with the amount of alcohol in it. The sake was quite plain but he couldn't forget about the dry robust flavor and the slight burn when it slid down his throat. It left his mouth dry and his tastebuds awake wanting more. 

 

"It's the refined sake I usually don't prefer. It's a bit too strong with alcohol content if you don't mind." Hiroko chuckled, taking a sip of whatever was in her mug. Viktor enjoyed the foreign taste but he simply couldn't take the whole cup down. He decided to buy some sake for a drinking session when he gets to go back to Russia. Viktor made sure to keep it in the back of his mind.

 

"Now continuing what I was going to say. Your reveal was pretty shocking to all of us since we don't talk about that subject ever in our household anymore. Yuuri hasn't touched the rink in ages and he sure hasn't spoken to his friend Yuko in a while. I don't know what my son is exactly feeling, but it must be a little shaken. None of us bothered to show him the ice and he would get all moody when we mentioned it. We all decided to adjust since it was Yuuri's first time back home after being gone for so long and we want him to stay here because of his injuries. 

 

"When Yuuri fell that day, all of us thought he would die considering he went unconcious. The Doctor had told us Yuuri was fine except for a few things. I don't want to mention that other sensitive topic so I'll just tell you about his fractures. He broke his arm and messed it up to point a metal rod was inserted into his arm. He cracked his leg bone and I don't know how the doctors fixed it. He was in bed for a year, unable to walk or put pressure on his leg. The doctor  said that fracture could threaten his career. He was miserable, always sulking about what he was going to do with his career. Then when he was able to walk again and do things on his own, something snapped in him. I don't know what snapped. He just feared skating and I think hated the sport. He acts all happy now but deep down I know he isn't. Ever since then, we kept to ourselves, not feeding the press." Hiroko finished, taking a sip of her drink after her long explanation. Viktor took in the information articles were never close to ever have in their grasps.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm just curious." Viktor took another sip of his sake, ignoring the taste and alcohol dancing in his brain. He was still sober enough to register and remember these bits and pieces. He wondered what made Yuuri snap and push aside his career like it never happened.

"Don't tell him I told you, but he idolized you. While you had your reign and he was still a child, he idolized you so much. He loves iceskating so much to just toss it aside. I believe you will take this information to heart and help him. Afterall, you came for Yuuri right?" Hiroko replied, a smile on her face. She really did seem grateful that Viktor came. The Russian pressed his lips together, not wanting to think about why he came and more on how he'd help him get back on the ice.

 

"How about we make a deal? I'll make him happy once again and bring him back to the ice and I'll keep an eye out for his condition. When Yuuri is back on track again, I will return to Russia and get ready to compete against him." Viktor proposed, his idea sounding more and more confident. Hiroko took a moment to acknowledge his deal, a flash of happiness shined in her eyes.

"It's up to you Viktor. I want to see the both of you happy. Don't think your fooling everyone with that fakeness Viktor. I know how you truly are when you're competing against Yuuri." Yuuri's mother winked, making Viktor's cheeks flush with embarrassment. He felt a tug in his stomach when he was told such a thing, the memories of his career beside Yuuri enlightening him. Now the Russian was even more assured that he will get Yuuri back on the ice. With this new information, he will do anything to make Yuuri happy.

 

Starting tomorow, Viktor will get Yuuri on the ice, no matter how hard it was. The Russian skater smiled at Yuuri's mom, the smile incredibly genuine for the first time in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this chapter was a little ragged at the edges! I needed to get another chapter out before my updates become less frequent. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Thank you for the support on chapter 1! 
> 
> I promise you, more victuuri interactions will come soon!
> 
> If you liked it, leave a kudo! It's very appreciated!
> 
> xLani

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> To clear up any confusion, Viktor is lowkey dependent on Yuuri and is not obsessed. He thinks of Yuuri as the one who matches up to him and gives him inspiration and a drive. When Yuuri leaves, he's really shocked and determined to get him back because he blames his disappearance for his lack of drive. I won't say anything else because it's SPOILERS XD
> 
> If you liked it, leave a kudo❤️!
> 
>  
> 
> I realized I switched from third person omniciscent to limited...whooops. I won't make that mistake next time XD
> 
> (unedited, needs editing)


End file.
